Valentintes is Meant for Two
by Princess Starfire of Tamaran
Summary: RobStar Valentines one-shot. All standard disclaimers apply. It turns out Robin has a slightly irrational distaste for Valentines and heart-shaped boxes. It turns out Starfire will make him rethink that distaste very VERY seriously...


**Valentines is Meant for Two**

The sound of Robin's steel-toed boot resounded in the still quiet of early morning. Another glance to the irritating green numbers on his digital alarm clock sent him pacing with even more distress. He stalked to and fro like some fearful lion. Five minutes until the other occupants of titan's tower woke. Five minutes until he would confront his worst fear… Valentine's Day. Yes, his fear of the day might not have been as irrational as that of Raven, whom could never be found out of her tightly locked room on that day, but still it was a rather pestering thing to know you were afraid of a holiday eagerly celebrated by most. Perhaps it was because poor Robin had suffered several break-ups on Valentines Day while residing in the Wayne estate. Usually those had been dealt to him by the vixen Babs… or Batgirl if you will. Either way, he was not at all pleased with the wretched day upon him.

He sent yet another death glare in the way of a pretty object laying on his nightstand near the friendly cards meant for his teammates. It was really nothing to be angered at and yet it was the object of Robin's hatred at the moment. A nice red box of chocolates with a white frill-type trim appropriately shaped into a heart. He supposed it was not so much the box of chocolates that perturbed him to such great lengths as it was the card. When he had fallen into that fateful fit of insane boldness eluded him. When he had gathered up the courage to not only purchase such an object in public but also to so boldly write that card… oh, it pained him. He vividly recalled the shop keeper eyeing him with interest.

"The Boy Wonder finally found himself a worthy catch?" the stout man had asked in an attempt to be casual. Robin had simply nodded with that same overly-confidant air about him he always used when he was sincerely a pile of mush inside. Robin had actually found it in him to _stroll_ out of the store. Robin deeply regretted that. One did not _stroll_ when one had just purchased an object that would bring about one's demise. Robin raked a hand through his hair and leered distrustfully at the card in his own writing.

To: Star

From: Robin

I want you to know you mean the world to me.

He resumed his agitated pacing and probably would have all day had he been allowed. It dawned on him suddenly he would simply rid himself of the object later and never give it to the girl who had so easily captured his affections. He smiled almost manically at the decision but was cut off by the startled and enraged cry of Raven from down the hall. He darted agilely into the hall and perceived a rather numbing site. Standing before Raven's door was a frazzled looking Starfire. It appeared she had just had the door slammed in her face. No matter. The girl looked like she would easily recover from the rather fanatic shielding of Valentines Day administered by Raven.

Robin was much too mystified by Star's wardrobe change to have really noticed any psychological damage she might have been experienced. In a rapturous combination of pale pink silk and dark ebony lace, Starfire was, to say the least, looking much more a vixen than Miss Babs could ever have. The Tamaranian Princess seemed to have rejected her neck and wrist guards for the day and had instead donned herself in a pale pink midriff top made of silk. The spaghetti straps made of a rather alluring black lace as well as the trim at the top of the piece. Her usual skirt had been replaced with a matching pink silk miniskirt with the same black lace on the bottom edge. Her purple boots were replaced with white ones.

Starfire seemed to have overcome her snub and waltzed over to Robin, handing him a card and a little bag of chocolate kisses. He smiled and she giggled, both remembering last year's incident.

Star had been unaware of what chocolate kisses were and had been equally unaware it was a Titan's tradition to give them to everyone. When she had first received some from Cyborg and been notified they were called 'kisses' she had assumed she was supposed to kiss Cyborg. It had been a perfectly innocent misconception and she had only given Cy a friendly peck on the cheek, but still Robin had about died of a heart attack and had readily suffered from an attack of shock induced convulsions. Beast Boy had righted the situation by quickly dragging the twitching Robin from the room before Starfire noticed and then, between choking fits of laughter explained her error as gently as he could muster. That, of course, had turned Starfire the color of a budding rose.

Robin chuckled softly. "Let's get the others and see what they want to do today," Robin suggested. Starfire nodded brightly, but quickly wrapped him into a delicate hug. The young man was surprised by all means but quickly found himself reveling in the thin silk that brushed against the bare of his arm. He must have either held her too close or too long or perhaps both because he was suddenly aware of her gently removing herself from his embrace. Robin smiled in embarrassment and quickly went back to Raven's door where he retrieved Starfire's bag of valentines' gifts. He then hastily made his way back to Star who was standing at Cyborg's door looking quite crestfallen.

He came to her side and looked at the small post-it in her hands. "Sorry, have a date with Bumblebee, hope y'all have a good Valentines Day," he read allowed and Starfire seemed to slump over more with each word.

"It's ok Star, lets go get Beast Boy," he gently guided the depressed girl over to the changeling's door. Another post-it greeted them. "Sorry, Cy has a date with Bumblebee…blackmail time! Hope you dudes have a good Valentines Day," Robin read. Starfire sighed and leaned back against Robin, who had been reading over her shoulder. He held her comfortingly to his chest and she sighed.

"Does no one wish to spend the day of Valentines with me?" she asked pathetically. Robin immediately countered her.

"Of course not, _I _want to spend Valentines Day with you. In fact, there's nobody else I'd rather spend today with," Robin inwardly cursed himself. Had she collected the same meaning from his words that he did? Obviously not, because she twisted around to face him with a brilliant smile. Robin again felt that strange euphoric courage he had felt when writing Star's card flood back to him. "Plus, I have a gift to give you!" he felt rather warm and fuzzy inside at the way her face lit up even brighter. She looked like a tiny sun, glowing back at him. As the two entered his room, the strange confidence disappeared. He felt an odd nervousness fill him. Robin was never nervous…He shakily sat her on his bed and took the box of chocolates and the dreaded card out as well.

Screwing his eyes shut he hastily gave them to her. He heard Starfire coo with delight and curiously cracked an eye open just enough to see her fingering the lacy edge with delight. Starfire was obviously much more naïve to romantic gestures than he'd thought. She happily opened the card and Robin's throat caught. As she read the words he felt his spirit plummet seeing her eyebrows knot and her lips curve into a slight frown. Robin dropped his head and flopped dejectedly at her side, staring mournfully at his hands. So she really didn't feel the same way.

"Robin… I am sorry, I am afraid I do not understand what you wrote. The words are very pretty but…'you mean the world to me'… I am not sure I comprehend," she stared bashfully up at him and he felt hopeful enough to stare her in the eyes. Suddenly grasping on to a rather profound idea, he gave her a lop-sided grin. Pulling her rather gracelessly into his arms he brushed his lips against hers and was pleased to feel a shiver ripple through her body.

"It means I love you," he answered, smirking slightly. She could kill his ego now, it didn't matter. He had gotten to tell her his true feelings _and_ kiss her.

"Oh... I…see…um, er, _oh_" she tried and failed to let out more than a small string of incoherent babble which caused Robin to tilt his head slightly in confusion. Starfire became rather frustrated with her current speech impairment and resorted to pulling him into a rather heated kiss. His arms soon encircled her body and he fingers were gently running up the back of his neck. He fell back onto his bed so they were sprawled out together, her body resting on top of his. Their lips parted and she perched herself onto her hands. Robin fumbled with something behind her and soon produced one of the chocolates from that "oh so dreaded box." He smiled and held it up. She tilted her head to the side and she gave him a rather devilish smile.

"So… you and I shall be spending the Valentines alone… I do not think that will be at all bad," she purred. Robin smirked and placed the chocolate to her lips. She took it and kissed him again.

* * *

Author's Note: Gosh, I just couldn't miss the chance of a Valentine's on-shot full of RobStar fluffiness... I really just couldn't do it...lol. I'd love your reviews!


End file.
